Burn Baby Burn
by Optimus-life
Summary: As record breaking temperatures blanket the south west. How do the Autobots and their humans stay cool. Hint it involves a pool and AC. With a side of Bumblebee driving his elders fritzy. Runs concurrent with Belong.
1. Chapter 1

The American Southwest is baking under a serve heat warning (waves hand). My plot bunnies were contemplating how the Bots and humans would endure State side.

Title: Burn Baby Burn

Paring: Optimus Prime/Sam W

Will/Ironhide if you squint

Rating: PG for swearing but mostly fluffy goodness.

Series: This is a stand alone but runs concurrent to Belong

Rights: The Bots and humans belong in the Bayverse and thus Michael Bay. Plus Hasbro, I'm only borrowing them. Mythbusters belongs to Discovery Channel.

Setting: Holloman AFB. NM

The heat wave was entering day five and had spawned its on news stories that were a prominent feature. All personal had orders to be outdoors only if absolutely necessary due to the deadly conditions. That included enlisted, civilian, and even mecs. When not meeting with various military dignitaries in the specially designed hanger. They, the ones closest to the Lennox family parked their alt modes next to his house. In a specially built pole barn, it kept them close at hand and out of the elements. For them we're an irritating at most and inconvenient at worst.

That said current conditions were down right uncomfortable. Causing their holo forms to flicker and fade from time to time. They were considered an extra tax on their already stressed resources. Granted they weren't the humans and thus could endure weeks of the weather if needed. It still put a strain on them.

Said humans, it depended on their training and individual bodily tolerance. Most of them had a tipping point. Those that had trained and worked in certain situations under the NM heat normally had a high tolerance. Lennox and his crew were among that category. Sam was about in the middle. He had endured similar during the battle in Egypt. Had grown accustom the NW heat in general.

But this, Ratchet noted with fascination was beyond his tolerance. It was also he knew from personal interactions with Sam. It left the youngling unsettled when the heat rose. It was reminder of his time in Egypt and the death that had stalked him. "Fragging nosy is what you are. Quit observing and start working." Irnonhide comment as he stomped past in bipedal mode.

"The faster we finish the faster we go home for the day." Home was Will's house and he considered his mates residence his own "This is necessary case studies to record the fragility of the dominate species of this planet. And the fact that the Cons do not take days off weather included." The red and white CMO ignored Hide for the most part. Hide wasn't vain but he was proud of his glossy black exterior especially in alt mode. Will often said it turned the heads of humans and mecs alike. The increased high temperatures had him looking for shade whenever he could get it. No sense marring his paint job.

Finally pulling into the pole barn next to Will's house he parked and sighed. Settling on his tires he glanced around at the other vehicles parked around him. There was Bumblebee's retro throwback black and gold 1967 Chevy Camaro. And the stately bulk of Optimus Peterbilt 379. Settling in to recharge and talk with his fellow Bots Hide activated his holo form. Being in the shade and for the most part relaxing it wouldn't tax him nearly as much. They could feel hot and cold, sense the difference between rain and snow. Though it was an illusion, one that took time and experience on Earth to cultivate.

The change from shad to sun even for the short walk into the house had him sweating.. Another human bodily experience that added to the illusion. One that frankly he found annoying. Dripping liquid off ones chasse for the sake of cooling was inferior. Grumbling he opened the front door and sighed at the wave of cool air which greeted him. The human penchant for changing climates indoors at will was nice. The sounds of a heated discussion had him aiming for the kitchen.

"It's for science!" The voice of Adam Savage from Mythbusters greeted him. Bumblebee enjoyed punctuating sentences with music or vocal clips even in holo form. "Yeah, science and more science. Come on when are we ever going to get this chance again." Sam added a bit rambly from his seat in the breakfast nook. The homework piled around him forgotten for a moment. Hide smiled leaning against the door jam to watch. Their scout was forever pushing the boundaries and it drove the older mecs fritzzy. "We need at least six eggs, three for the pavement and three for my alt mode." Bumblebee hastily wrote on a scrap of paper. "Don't forget the foil and spatula. Don't want the eggs to peel your paint. "Sam added eagerly. He moved to gather supplies from the pantry.

"Hey if Adam Savage can do this so can we",He was cut off mid-sentence by one word. Will even paused with prepping dinner. "STOP!" All bodies in the room ceased their various activities and turned to look in the direction of the command. "No one is going to do anything with eggs for any reason on any surface. Do I make myself clear?" Heads nodded all around. The Prime had quickly gone from amused observation to downright annoyance at the younglings. Who were old enough and thus should have known better. "Good" Optimus said again firmly with a touch of finality. Sighing at his bonded's cessation to their project Sam sat down. He could have sworn he noticed a flash of mischief in the Elder's corn flower blue eyes. For all his stately mannerisms and war weary appearance at times. He knew Optimus had a well-hidden playful streak. One long buried after eons of battle and loss.

"That doesn't look like studying'" he told Sam quietly. Nervously glancing up Sam tried to save himself but it was hopeless. Ambassador for the Autobots he may be. But in private he could never, ever hope to get something past Optimums. Chewing on his lip he simply nodded and returned to doodling on his Algebra homework. It helped take his mind off the heat and his fragging cast.

The battle in Egypt had broken his right hand in twelve different places. Mostly the finger bones which had translated to a long line of various casts. Including the current one, this was inflatable. Made of rigid plastic slats closet's to his skin. Soft pockets of rubber covered the outside looking like a water wing. It covered his hand down to the wrist. It left only his thumb free. Only to be removed when showering or bathing. That included the pool which made him uncoordinated. It wasn't even good for adornment. Remembering how Bumblebee wanted to add to the hoped for well-wishing signatures from his friends. A string of non G rated words. That aside it itched. Unholy, eye watering, room spinning must scratch it. Every time he even thought of doing so earned him a slap upside the head. Will had suggest a rolled up newspaper or magazine. Sam was threatened with both whenever he tried. Currently he was trying to work the end of his pencil down inside the plastic plates. Realizing he had been found out he stopped. All he could do was look sheepish and return to his notes. Not before adding

"Never thought a Hawaiian shirt would look good on you." A thin black eyebrow arched upward at the comment. Each bot had an overall favorite appearance in clothing choice. It varied to mimic the humans around them. Optimus however never appeared in anything but his dark blue Wranglers and various red colored shirts. Only changing those due to the weather; long sleeved button downs for the cold and short sleeved or a plain t-shirt for warmer weather.

How anyone had talked the Prime into his current choice of shirt minus shoes or socks was beyond anyone's comprehension. The idea certainly hadn't come from Sam. Though the boy who was trying not to laugh. Had for the entirety of said heat wave had been the primary suspect. What an incongruous figure his bonded made. Imposing voice and manner but sporting a deep red with white print Hawaiian shirt. "We have the breadth of human culture and adornment spread before us. Why not put that to good use." Optimus said smiling at Sam.

"Change is great!" Bumblebee agreed and switched his holo form mid step. Gone was a mid-twenty year old male. In his place was a mid-twenties year old female. Similar to his male form but sporting different attire. Of all the mecs Bee played fast and loose with his appearance and gender. Changing mostly out of boredom and enjoying the corresponding attire. "Gotta stop that Bee. Distracting good looks aside you will call attention to yourself." Sam said laughing. "Plus you're already making our professor suspicious. Students dropping a class or skipping a day is one thing. Total and complete gender change. With different clothing is another" Sighing dramatically Bee changed back to his usual summer look. Surfer boy casual, if said boy was Native and called NM home. None of the mecs had any concern with humanity's expression of gender, roles, and fashion. It was simply another set of information to process.

The TV in the kitchen turned to the local news was announcing the evening's temperatures. Will turned up the volume as everyone watched. The overly sunbaked and sagging news caster tried to remain cheery. Suffering through whichever higher up had demanded an outdoor shot. They failed while still attempting to be professional while appearing to melt. Groans issued forth from all the humans assembled. The forecast was record breaking temperatures through the weekend. With the only relief, "only" being low 100s for the next week. Sam tried to hide his nervousness at the forecast. The streak of hot weather had him remembering Egypt, of all the chaos and death experienced. Both He and Optimus had died there in that killing heat. The only good to come of this was it eased the cold. Teeth chattering bone aching that came from the dreams. One that left him feeling alone and devoid of all bodily warmth.

The patio next to the pool didn't offer much shade or respite from the heat. Once the sun began to set however it did offer some relief. That was mostly in the form of the sun not being directly overhead. With the current temperature in the low 90s the bots decided to cool off in the pool. Bumblebee forgot about the aborted science project and changed once again. Neon yellow and white board shorts with black flip flops. He was the first one running for the back doors that opened out onto the patio. A short while later a loud splash resonated inside. All assembled knowing that Bee had executed a cannon ball.

A low amused chuckle came from Optimus. The Elder smiled, mirth crinkling the corners of his eyes. "Those of us that have made Earth fall. Bumblebee is the youngest. Because he only knew the war, he has taken to Earth's more relaxed and fun pleasures." He offered a hand to Sam pulling the boy to his feet. He knew of his bonded's unease over the changing weather. He also knew Sam loved the water and enjoyed being in the pool. His swimming was limited to floating and lounging in an inner tube. "I'll meet you outside" He said softly to Sam and gave his good shoulder a nudge in support. "Hope you ditch the Wranglers!" Will teasingly commented. All of them knew very few humans or mecs we're afforded that familiarity with Prime. Optimus only turned and nodded in response as he headed for the patio and the pool beyond. Ironhide begged off swimming saying he wanted to fully recharge. Will completed the dinner prep and went to their room to change.

Sam was always the slowest to change and last outside. He had firmly established boundaries with Optimus in the weeks following his injury. That included dressing himself and getting around the house and garage. While independent though he was it also made him slow. His cast had been replaced for a cloth brace. It allowed him to swim while keeping his hand immobile. Still it greatly limited his ability to do more than dog paddle or float. It also caused him to be quietly watched by whoever was swimming with him. There was a small chance he would exhaust himself and sink. That would cause him to flounder to regain the surface and safety. Fluffy green towel placed on the nearest lounge chair he removed his t-shirt. His back and upper thighs were littered with scars. They were living mementos which unlike his hand would never heal. Being in safe company quieted the feeling of being broken.

He smiled at Bumblebee who was balancing on the edge of the diving board. While not very high the bounced it provided. Was enough to launch the person on it a satisfying long distance into the pool. Will and Bee would often get into a diving contest. Going until they were both exhausted. Optimus was lounging in the shallow end. Back propped against the wall sitting in water up to his hips. The Elder in human form was just as imposing as his other forms. At 6'3 he towered over most humans around him. It also gave him the ability to rest his chin on top of Sam's head. Which drove his bonded fritzy. But he knew Sam privately enjoyed the feeling of safety as Optimus enfolded him in a hug. He had in fact forgone his usual Wrangles. Royal blue swim shorts had taken their place. Each of the bots had a favorite color or favorite colors. His was deep blue and fiery red. Ironhide sported various shades of black and grey while Bumblebee preferred sunny yellow. Sideswipe enjoyed silver and Ratchet's favorite combo was red and white. No surprise there the CMO's alt mode was an ambulance.

Stepping into the pool he ducked underwater and resurfaced acclimating himself to the water. It was bath tub warm without a trace of a chill. Sweeping arrant bits of hair off his face he walked over to Optimus. Who draped an arm around and pulled him close. Sam relinquished his outward appearance of having it all together. To rest his head on the offered shoulder while his lower half floated. 'Better?" was the lazy question as he settled. "Mmmhmm" was the reply too tired of the heat to muster a proper response.

They both watched as Will appeared and tackled an unaware Bumblebee off the diving board. "That was a dirty move" The yellow bot bitched once he surfaced spluttering. "When have I ever been fair when it comes to pranking or punking." Will said smugly as he swam around. He glanced around for the inflatable raft. It was more a inflatable lounge chair. Spying it he floated it Sams direction. When it came into reach the boy heaved onto it. Now he could save energy swimming er floating. Optimus gave it a shove with his foot and sent it sailing back towards the deep end. He could sense the youngers frustration at being reduced to pool float fodder. The Elder sent several thoughts along their bond. Ones of that it won't be forever and calm.

Resolved to his fate Sam settled back and closed his eyes. It was just the thing to make him forget his cast. Which was still itching that was rude. The sound of Bumblebee plopping down the metal drink bucket broke his revere. Cracking an eye he saw Bee dig through the ice in the metal tub. Emerging with a variety of cold drinks balanced in both hands. "Show off!" Sam called in response. "I may be a show off but you love this pool boy." Bee replied with an air kiss.

Collectively they could almost hear Ratchet complaining. About their beverage choices but it didn't stop them. Primus knew Optimus mused they had all ben consuming large quantities of water. So they had earned this much needed change. It was beers for Will and Optimus, Arrogant Bastard and a Corona respectively. He handed Sam a Dr. Pepper and grabbed a Coke for himself. His pain medication had nixed any alcohol which sucked he told everyone. Placing the soda in the cup holder he leaned back and closed his eyes again. Soaking in the moment of calm and comfortableness knowing it wouldn't last for long.

Fin

Authors notes: First up thanks for all the favorites,comments,follows etc.

Second thanks for putting up with me not having a Beta.

Third long list of notes below.

1) Optimus's alt mode is my favorite of all of his. It was used up until the fourth film and I morn the change.

2) Bumblbee's alt mode is taken directly from AOE and is again my favorite of his alt modes. Gotta love a classic Chevy.

3 )Google pole barn if you want to know what one looks like. Needed a place close to the house for them to park.

4) How could Will afford that house on his salary? Gave him one heck of a pay raise for all the crud he's been through.

5) Ratchets alt mode and personality are based off his appearance in Transformers Prime.

6 ) Holloman AFB is real and somewhere in the Bayverse lore it is cannon. Having grown up around two MBs and knowing that active duty personal have been used in all the films . I wanted it to be a nod to all of those.

7) Sams hand being busted up. That's part of ROTF to a certain extent but was never explained in the film. I love torturing Sam and he couldn't have gone through that without some serious injuries.


	2. Chapter 2

-Working on the next chapter of Belong and the plot bunnies brought me back here

-It's setting up for another heat wave. Life imitating art, art imitating life.

-Thanks again for all the likes, reviews, follows, and favorites.

-All of this this takes place over the course of one evening.

Soda can empty Sam stuck it squarely into the built in cup holder. That done he settled back to floating and enjoying the evening. It was still ungodly hot but at least there was shade and water to offset it. Will had emerged from the kitchen and was holding court in front of the BBQ. It would only be a matter of time till he announced dinner was ready. Just the thought was making him hungry with a capitol "H". Sighing and imagining what amazing food awaited them he suddenly snapped his eyes open. Why on Earth did he hear the Jaws theme?

Was Bee playing tricks on him? His guardian and best friend was known for using music clips during pranks. Bumblebee had been trailing Will back and forth from the kitchen. He hopped to get free food. That mooch. Though come to think of it Bee wasn't with Will now so where was he. Paddling to face where he had last seen him Sam found him. Seated on the diving board and waving jauntily. And yes he was the source of the music. Getting into the spirit of things Sam said "were gonna need a bigger boat." To which Bee simply kept playing the music and shrugged his shoulders.

That was the last thing that registered with him as the raft was up ended and he found himself dumped ass over end into the water. Just when he was starting to struggle and became afraid a pair of strong arms grabbed him. Moving him to the surface and over to the upside down raft. That's when he realized it was Optimus who had pranked him. The Elder was laughing at his boys shocked expression. "Got you" he said as he watched Sam relax against him and the float. "I'm gonna get you. Somehow I will." It was said with more finality than he could muster. "MMmhmm, keep trying". Sam aimed a halfhearted slap at Optimus's shoulder for the comment.

"Come on, float" he encouraged and Sam he did as requested. Optimus for his part swam alongside. Floating was something the youngling only did in his presence. The Elder noted, probably because he was completely unaware and slightly off center doing so. Content with the company Sam let himself gaze skyward. It was just turning twilight. Leaving the sky a dusky blue and devoid of clouds. It gave him the chance to see the first stars.

That was one of the things he loved about living at Holloman. Looking up and gazing at a sky shattered by the stars. Brilliant sparks of silver in an endless inky blackness. Something he never could have done in Mission City. The smog alone clogged the air and obliterated nearly everything. It made seeing airplanes let alone the sky impossible. One had to go an hour or more outside of the city to see anything. It was he wondered if that was the reason; the mecs had chosen that particular over look. Perhaps they had been able to see Earth bound. What they had seen during their journey. Maybe it was something they could do tonight once it got dark. Bank the lights inside the house, grab the lounge chairs and star gaze. He had never asked Optimus anything about the stars. Nor had he star gazed with any of them.

Optimus for his part had been quietly watching Sam and feeling what he did. He smiled to himself knowingly. Looking skyward was indeed like seeing a piece of home. If only for a fleeting moment but it gave them hope. That one day they could follow those stars back to Cybertron. Breaking his languid train of thought he turned and kicked off the wall. Swimming he found brought him a measure of clarity and calmness. Sam had righted himself and sat on the top step of the ladder leading into the shallow end.

Simply watching his mate swim, it made for an odd picture. If one understood the reality and looked beyond the illusion. Here was the human holo form of an immense alien robot. Enjoying a Earthly activity and loving it. One that his true form could never partake in. "We do love a good car wash every now and again". Bumblebee commented plopping down on the concrete lip of the pool. Letting his legs dangle in the water and following Sam's gaze.

"Come on, Will's about to announce dinners ready". With that Sam climbed to his feet and out of the pool. It had been over an hour since he had gotten in. The air had cooled just a bit but still hot. Enough to dry his swim trunks off and reacquire him to put on flip flops for the walk to the patio table.

Taking a seat in one of the padded chairs he stretched his legs out in front of him. He was nearly asleep from the exertion and the heat. Dimly reminding himself he had to put on his other cast. All of a sudden water began to drip into his eyes. Glancing upward he found Optimus standing over his chair. A brilliant smile shown in the Elders eyes. Giving his head a shake causing his hair to shed water. "Now what was that about getting me back?"

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: This is the last chapter

-Thanks again for all the favorites,likes, and reviews.

Will's announcement of dinner being ready caused everyone to troop back inside, Sam being mindful of the tile floor. It looked lovely and felt even better under foot. But the tile was ice slick when wet and the boy had gone ass over end a few times. Safe navigation of the floor complete he headed upstairs to change. Optimus trailed after him just in case Sam got himself stuck. Damp clothing plus wet body and wet cast caused interesting situations. Sure enough he found Sam trying to wriggle and shove a clean t-shirt over his head. Large yet gentle hands worked there way around the contrary material and Sam found himself set to rights again.

Ignoring the tinge of guilt for being helpless he leaned against Optimus. "Death by t-shirt isn't the way to go" he mused and felt the Elder chuckle. Hating what was next he let himself be lead to the couch. Their room was appointed with its own TV,couch, and two overstuffed chairs. Changing casts always hurt exposed skin and twisted fingers. Given time they would straighten out but always be slightly off only cast he could switch between was the one he used for swimming. All the others required a two person effort.

Seated with his arm balance across his lap he held still while Optimus removed and positioned the new one. Wincing when the hand and arm were lifted before the other cast was wrapped into place. He felt the Elder nuzzle his temple and peck kisses down to his mouth. Sam turned and met him eager to ignore the dull ache. Kisses that quickly turned greedy as he chased them for more.

The arm nearly forgotten as he leaned in and yelped as his arm was caught between his thigh and the Elders side. "Worst cock block ever" he grumbled and settled for slumping against Optimus. He was about to announce that he wasn't that hungry when his stomach broke in. Both glanced downward. "Lets go feed that thing you call a stomach". Smiling Sam trailing after him.

Delicious scents wafted out from the kitchen and he picked up the pace. Everyone was crowded around the dinner table. Flank steak, tortillas, fresh salsa, and mounds of condiments. Sighing in delight he accepted a plate and began piling it high. Three tortillas filled to busting later he sat back and twirled the ice in his glass. "Better?" Optimus asked as Sam shifted in his chair to watch the

TV. Any reply was cut short as everyone turned their attention to it. How anyone could sound so calm when giving such dire warnings was beyond him. The next five days would bring record shattering temperatures. From 110 to 115F. Resulting in a laundry list of warnings and tips to beat the heat.

"We're fragged, might as well enjoy the perks of the great indoors". Bumblebee commented as he moved to help Will gather the dishes. Cooks weren't on KP duty but it was an easy task tonight. Two trips to the dishwasher and everything was cleaned off the table. Still not moving Sam watched as the other peeled off to various parts of the house. Soon the kitchen was empty save for himself, Optimus, and Bumblebee. The later was happily raiding the freezer, looking for snacks no doubt.

A knock on the front door broke his concentration and he moved to answer it. Sam didn't need to see who it was to know who it was. Bee happily came trooping into the kitchen with Hot Rod following closely behind. Both already deep into a debate over which was better; ice cream or gelato.

"You Americans and your unrefined taste buds, let me grace you with enlightenment".The orange and black mec said cheerfully. Pausing to sketch a bow to the Elder who returned an amused chuckle. Hot Rod set a bag down with a satisfying plop onto the table. Immediately Sam started digging through it and found several cartons of gelato.

Dark chocolate ,vanilla chi ,Roman raspberry, and Caribbean coconut. "Traitor" Bee grumped with a smile as he helped the boy dig into the various flavors. Soon lids were off and spoons appeared all around. Delighted ooohs and ahhs filled the air as the three younglings set about taste testing. Optimus sat back watching, waiting to see what the consensus was.

"You're eating for all of us combined. Perhaps there is a baby on the way". Hot Rod joked as Sam glanced at him google eyed. "First that's impossible cause we're both males and totally different species. Do not start quoting facts at me Bee" He leveled a finger at his best friend as said friend was winding up for a fact dump. "Second" Sam held up a finger to illustrate the ridicules statement. "The antibiotics Ratchet put me on have several side effects".

A quick glance over at Optimus showed him biting his lip, blue eyes shining in delight over the topic. "You, shut it". Nobody else would have dared to say such a thing but Sam had a free pass. "When I'm not hungry enough to out eat a T-Rex, I could give Aurora a run in the snoozing department".

"Ahh,true loves kiss. How romantic". Hot Rod paused mid bite to make kissy noises at Sam. Bee couldn't help himself and dissolved into laughter. Struggling mightily to keep a straight face Sam continued. "So there is no, no way I could be pregnant".

With the announcing done he went back to eating his favorite flavor. The Caribbean Coconut was to die for, though he wouldn't let Hot Rod know. The mec would start bragging about the finery of French cooking and wouldn't stop. Spoon mid way to his mouth he stopped to ask the other a question. Upon returning to his gelato he discovered it had disappeared. Clean off the spoon, without a trace.

Bee played a clip from Scooby-Doo as Sam glanced at the Elder. Who was enjoying his stolen treat and now hunting for more. "You're welcome" Sam said and settled against him. "It is safe to say Hot Rod, this may be finer than ice cream". The Elder commented, having demolished the carton of Caribbean Coconut. Hot Rod perked up, grey eyes glancing around smugly. "Shouldn't have said that, now he's gonna have a complex".

"See, I told you it was better". "Not better just different flavors. A great mouth feel" the boy trailed off suddenly. As all the mecs sitting around the table looked at him. "What? Can't a guy marathon Bizarre Foods". Everyone dissolved into laughter as Bee paused to comment about eating meal worms and turned to shrug at Sam. "No,no,no! I'm not learning how to cook land shrimp".

-Fin


End file.
